sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorcerer's Apprentice (original script)/Differences
Here are list of differences between the eponymous film's original script and its final version. Plot *The script's plot started off in the scene where Dave Stutler and his friends are on a tour in New York, instead of the depicting scene where Balthazar Blake's quest for the Prime Merlinean began since the medieval times. *Dave found himself unable to rid of the Dragon Ring once it choose him as his master, unlike in the final film where he kept the ring for unknown reasons. *When Maxim Horvath and Balthazar Blake came out of The Grimlock, the witness was a doorman who attempted to open it under the Russian couple's request instead of the Russian couple themselves. *When Balthazar turned one of the eagle gargoyles into a steel eagle, there are 2 witnesses: a Spanish cleaning lady and a young little boy who accompanied by his mother. *When Horvath chases Dave, he conjures a tiger instead of a pack of wolves. Also, the chase ends around the rooftop instead of a train station. *Due to a concept of the Biometric Pressure Spell not conceived in the script's plot, Dave and Balthazar instead uses Sympathetic Magic to track down the Grimhold through the object's images in the Encantus, which also the first day Dave learned the art of magic. Also, both of them learned that Arcana Cabana already replaced with another shop during this point. Characters Merlineans Balthazar Blake In addition of not being a centuries-old sorcerer, Balthazar Blake's early iteration was once a ruthless Morganian apprentice under Horvath's tutelage who turned a new leaf after his defeat and bonding with Aurelius and Veronica Flood (Veronica Gorloisen's early version), two Merlineans he assigned to kill in order to steal The Grimhold. His time with both Merlineans allowed him to see his errors and as times passed, he fell in love with Veronica. Unfortunately, tragedy struck as during a fight against his former colleagues, Veronica was seemingly vanished after Aurelius sacrificed himself to reseal the newly unleashed Morgana le Fay along with the rest of Morganians. The loss of his newfound allies and loved ones negatively embittered Balthazar, turning him jaded and distant towards others as well as demanding to his Prime Merlinean apprentice Dave Stutler. It took the brief fallout between the two and Dave discovering an insight of Balthazar's dark past that the master and apprentice become opened to one another as well as become true allies. In some ways, early version of Balthazar's character greatly contrasted to the final one, as despite having even worse ordeal (losing Merlin, betrayed by Horvath, and forced to seal both Veronica and Morgana after the former used Human Fusion Spell on the latter), Balthazar in the final film is much more considerate and less demanding, and thus able to relate with Dave better. Veronica Gorloisen As with Balthazar, Veronica Gorloisen is not a centuries-old sorceress nor the member of Gorlois family from Arthurian era, but rather a 20th century generation Merlinean of Flood bloodline and has a father named Aurelius. As with in the film, Veronica mostly shown in flashback and mentioned up until her first actual appearance in climax where she was possessed by Morgana le Fay. This iteration's circumstances of her possession however, was the result of Morgana's spirit took the young sorceress with her into the Grimhold while possessing her. Additionally, Veronica's magic ring is depicted a five-point star ring that reflects no light, which presumably either the same catalyst with Morgana le Fay's or originally has different shape before Morgana magically altered it to suit her need. Lastly, Veronica is exorcised by having her human body being hold by Balthazar long enough so the Grimhold ended up extracting Morgana le Fay inside her instead. Dave Stutler Although basically same with Jay Baruchel's version as in final film and even attempted to cheat magic once, early version of Dave Stutler seemed to lack the latter's maturity and subsequently prone to neglect his newfound responsibility, leading to two blunders that greatly dismayed Balthazar (having Horvath stole the Grimhold right under his nose and chose to date Becky when they supposedly prepare for their would-be greatest fight against Morganians). Another difference are he was originally a blonde as shown in the film's concept (which contrasted to his eventual actor, Jay Baruchel who has dark brown hair) and only referencing scientific knowledge that he has instead of exploiting them to built technomagic constructs during the final battle. Morganians Maxim Horvath Instead of a centuries-old former Merlinean, Maxim Horvath Horvath was the leader of the Morganians of the XXth Century. Additionally, the original script established him as a fallen Prime Merlinean, Balthazar's former mentor prior to the latter's defection for Merlinean's side,and the chairman of his eponymous insurance company Horvath Global Insurance Group. Not surprisingly, possessing such large company in his civilian life provides Horvath with resources he attained through more (presumably) legal means such a collection of occult tomes. Another difference are his catalyst which takes the form of a skull ring with glowing red eyes instead of a cane, materializing out of smoke instead of cockroaches when Dave inadvertently released himhim from the Grimhold, and he, along with Morgana and surviving Morganians are sealed back into the Grimhold by the end of the script which subsequently placed in Major difference between Horvath's portrayal in the early draft and in final film however, is his relationships with some characters: Early draft of the film showed that he was not as selfish as his portrayal in the final film as he never disposed his own allies nor steal other sorcerers' rings (the only exception was when he stole Dave's Dragon Ring that required to unlock the final layer of the Grimhold and that ring eventually returned to Dave in the end). He was also already enemies with Veronica from the beginning instead of former love interests. Others Becky Barnes Becky Barnes in the film's early script is depicted with brown hair as opposed to her actress Teresa Palmer who has blonde hair. Another difference are Horvath arrived at Dave's Lab first with her form as a disguise when she visited Dave just as he had a mishap with Cleaning Spell and prone to ammsel-in-distress situation when assisting Dave and Balthazar stopping Morganians (being kidnapped by Abigail Williams and subsequently held hostage by Horvath, caught within the conflict between Merlineans and Morganians, and nearly killed by Abigail herself). Category:Scrapped Contents